I'll Forever Know What You Did Last Summer
by I-Should-Care-But-I-Dont
Summary: Crappy 4th movie I wrote. It follows the third film and a new group of teens imagine that. The plot's pretty dumb but it's actually not all that bad.


A scream.

FADE IN:

EXT. WOODS -- NIGHT

KARLA WILSON runs through the woods. She is running from something; although we can't see it, we know what it is. She trips over a root, falling face-first in the mud. She looks up to see... a man, IN A SLICKER, standing above her. He holds a large fishing hook. As he raises the hook, Karla lets out a blood curdling scream before kicking her attacker. Getting up she cries out:

KARLA: Help! Somebody, please help me!

But nobody can hear her. She turns around, he's gone.

KARLA: Thank God!

Karla leans against a tree; tears flow down her cheeks.

KARLA: Julie... how could you leave me like that? I miss you. Please come back. I need you.

She wipes the tears from her eyes and turns around. He's there! Karla screams again, before she can run, he throws his hook into her stomach. Blood pours out of her mouth, pouring down he neck, staining her shirt. She falls to the ground, DEAD.

FADE OUT

EXT. BEACH -- NIGHT

A fire. Burning on the beach. Obviously a bonfire. A large group of high school students are there, partying- celebrating their graduations.

CLOSE UP on a group of three students. NICOLE JOHNSON, CORY SULLIVAN, and RYAN COOK sit at a table. Nicole and Cory are drinking and Cory also writes in a notebook.

MEL: You'll never guess what I just heard.

CAMERA PANS to reveal MEL COOK and JAY CHURCHILL. Jay is giving Mel a piggyback ride.

RYAN: Oh? And what's that?

MEL: Ok, remember that story about the guy in the slicker?

CORY: You mean that bullshit urban legend?

MEL: Yes. Well anyway, apparently it's based on a true event. Jay, tell them.

JAY: My mom was watching the news this morning, and they were talking about this woman, Karla Wilson, who was found dead. Gutted in the woods outside her house.

NICOLE: (interrupting) Wow! A woman's been murdered in the U.S. What a surprise!

MEL: And apparently, Karla was involved in this mass murder spree on this little island in the Bahamas. She won this radio contest, took some friends, and they were all killed.

RYAN: And this should interest us, why?

JAY: Well the guy who attacked them wore a slicker. And he attacked two of the victims the year before.

RYAN: Yeah, so what? Coincidence.

JAY: No, that's what the legend's based off of. That's where it originated.

CORY: Urban legends are just stories made up to try and teach you something.

NICOLE: Right, like with Scream. It's obviously a legend, warning you not to talk to strangers.

JAY: Nicole, Scream is a movie. This is a true story.

CORY: Right, and so is The Ring.

MEL: (laughing) So what's up? Are we going to the movies or not? I really don't want to hang around here all night.

RYAN: Anything to get us out of here before the cops show up.

Cory shuts his notebook.

CORY: Well let's go then.

EXT. MOVIE THEATER -- NIGHT

A couple hours have passed and the movie has let out. Ryan, Mel, Jay, Nicole, and Cory walk out of the theater. Jay has his arm around Mel.

NICOLE: I swear, that was the biggest waste of my life. I should get a refund. The ending was way to predictable, the slutty blonde chick couldn't act for shit, and the killer's motive was just stupid.

RYAN: Nicole, school's over, you're not a movie critic for The Herald anymore.

Mel and Jay kiss.

NICOLE: Sorry.

The five friends round the corner into the parking lot; it's empty except for two cars. Suddenly a man, aged late-20's rises from behind the car closest to them. He points a gun at them.

MAN: On the ground! All of you! NOW!

MEL: (raising hands) Whoa! Ok, don't shoot.

MAN: (points to Nicole) You! Give me the purse!

Nicole takes her purse and throws it to him. Jay moves for the man, who points the gun directly at him.

MAN: Don't you fucking move boy!

Jay puts his hands behind his head. The man notices something.

MAN: Nice watch you got there.

Jay takes off his watch, throwing it to the man. He then grabs Mel and puts the gun to her head.

MAN: All your wallets.

Ryan's pissed. That's his sister for crying out loud!

MAN: NOW!

Ryan's the first to reach into his pocket. However he doesn't pull out his wallet, he pulls out a pocketknife. Open's it, throwing it at the man, just missing.

MAN: You're going to regret that!

He cocks the gun, putting it right by Mel's right ear.

RYAN: NO!

He runs at the man, tackling him, the gun flying out of the man's hand. Ryan starts to punch him, choke him, whatever he can. But the man rolls over, on top of Ryan, grabs the knife off the ground, and puts it to Ryan's throat.

MAN: Told you, you were going to regret that!

Jay grabs the gun off the ground. Pulls the trigger- BANG! The gun shoots the man in the back of the head. Nicole screams, blood flies, the man's body falls on Ryan, who pushes him off. Blood stains the front of his shirt.

RYAN: Oh my god! You killed him.

JAY: I-I had to, you'd be dead if I hadn't.

RYAN: Yeah, but you killed him. I mean, look at this!

He looks down at his shirt.

RYAN: We have to go to the police.

JAY: What? Are you crazy?

RYAN: If it was self-defence, then it'll be fine. But if we just leave the body--

JAY: (interrupting) You think they'll believe us? I mean, c'mon, with my record, they'll think I killed him on purpose.

NICOLE: You said it yourself; you did it to save Ryan.

JAY: They won't believe me!

RYAN: They'll think it was me, I'm the one covered in blood.

MEL: But you have a clean record.

JAY: We are not going to the police.

CORY: Well we have to do something, and we have to do it fast. Somebody must have heard the gunshot!

NICOLE: Which means the police are coming.

RYAN: Good, we'll explain everything when they get here.

JAY: You mean before, or after they see you?

RYAN: Jay, would you shut up for just a minute? We are going to the police!

JAY: NO! They see us in front of a dead body, and they're going to think we did it.

CORY: We did do it! Well, you did anyway.

NICOLE: This isn't getting us anywhere. If somebody heard the gunshot, then the police will be here in like two minutes.

MEL: Look, we are going to the police. That's final!

JAY: Think about it, we go, we're fucked! Knowing the pigs in this town, they won't believe us!

RYAN: So what do we do, huh? Do we just leave the body, pray to God we didn't leave any evidence?

JAY: No--

He thinks.

JAY: We get rid of it.

CORY: Oh, and what happens next year, when some guy in a raincoat starts killing us? That's how the story goes after all.

JAY: You said it yourself Cory, it's just an urban legend.

MEL: So what's it going to be?

Pause as the five friends think. Staring at eachother, deciding what to do.

JAY: Well?

CORY: Let's take the body down to the beach, burn it.

MEL: Cory!

CORY: Mel, I'm scared. Jay's right, they might not believe us. I don't have the cleanest record. We're eighteen now, if they don't believe us, we're looking at life in prison.

JAY: Or death. Mel? Ryan? Nicole? What's it going to be?

Another pause.

NICOLE: Fine!

MEL: (overlapping) Do it.

Ryan says nothing.

JAY: Ryan?

RYAN: Whatever.

Jay takes out his keys and pops the trunk. He and Cory lift the body into it, and shut it.

JAY: C'mon, we've got to get out of here!

They all get in the car, and pull out of the parking lot.

EXT. BEACH -- NIGHT

About half an hour later. Ryan, Mel, Jay, Nicole, and Cory sit around a dying fire. They are the only people there.

MEL: This seems really wrong.

JAY: It is wrong, but what other choice do we have?

RYAN: How about, telling the turth?

CORY: Look, we've already decided. Let's just get this over with.

Cory and Jay drag the body from behind them, and lay it in the embers. Jay takes some lighter fluid out of his coat pocket and covers the body in it.

JAY: Ready?

Nobody replies. They're all to scared. Jay lights a match, drops it onto the body. It instantly ignites and burns

JAY: Right here, we take an oath. We keep our mouths shut. After the movie, we all went out for pizza, and that's it. This never happened! Agreed?

CORY: Agreed. Agreed?

NICOLE: Agreed.

Neither Ryan nor Mel say anything.

JAY: Say it!

MEL: (on the verge of tears) Agreed.

Ryan rolls his eyes.

RYAN: Yeah, sure, agreed.


End file.
